


Dance With Me (You Know How To Do It)

by Krissielee



Series: Kingsman Tumblr Prompts [9]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 20:52:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6209701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krissielee/pseuds/Krissielee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ballroom dance is nothing like Eggsy expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance With Me (You Know How To Do It)

**Author's Note:**

> An anon wanted hartwin ballroom dancing. Oh, yeah. :)
> 
> Title by Cam. <3

“This is nothing like I thought it would be,” Eggsy grumbled, tripping over his own feet—again.

“What were you expecting?”

“Well, like all those old movies. Like Top Hat, or Dirty Dancing, or somethin’. ‘Shall We Dance’ an’ all, yeah.”

Harry smiled, amused. He and Eggsy had clearly spent too long watching musicals and dance movies, if he thought ballroom dance would be easy from the start. “Well, eventually you’ll be able to do that,” he said, “but first, you need to learn the basic footwork. Once more—forward with your left foot … and side-together … back … side-together …”

Eggsy was going to go mad. He’d be dreaming of boxes for months at this rate.

On the other hand … he was in Harry’s arms, the man showing him how to lead. It was exactly like those old musicals, except he’d stepped on Harry’s feet more times than he could count. “All those years o’ gymnastics didn’t do much here, did they?” he muttered, and Harry laughed softly, his fingers brushing along the back of Eggsy’s neck.

“You’ve got other talents,” Harry whispered, his eyes so fond that Eggsy couldn’t help leaning in for a kiss, dance lesson be damned. Harry didn’t let it linger; he pulled back and pulled himself upright. “Once more. Forward … side-together …”

“Can’t we try somethin’ else? Or maybe we could just watch somethin’, see if it soaks in?”

“If forcing me to watch Strictly Ballroom a dozen times hasn’t turned you into a dancer, watching it once more won’t help, I assure you,” Harry deadpanned, but Eggsy grinned.

“How about some positive reinforcement, then?”

Harry rolled his eyes. “Trust you to take something simple and turn it to sex.”

Eggsy shrugged. “I jus’ know what works for me. You, naked? That works like a fuckin’ charm, yeah.”

“If you master the box step _and_ two turns … I’ll strip. Fair?”

“Fair.” Eggsy’s smile was blinding, and Harry leaned in for one more kiss.

It was the last one; he realised he’d been played about three minutes later when Eggsy was moving like he’d been born waltzing. “Sneaky brat.”

“A deal’s a deal, old man. Strip.”

Eggsy hadn’t played fair, though, and Harry wasn’t going to let him get away with it. “Terms are changed. You strip, too.”

Eggsy couldn’t argue with that. He grinned, knowing the dance lesson was well over, then.


End file.
